<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be In A Faction by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286594">To Be In A Faction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of Divergent preferences and imagines where requests and suggestions are always open. All you need to do is to comment down below to suggest are request things!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good evening my lovely readers!! As I am getting more and more addicted to different fandoms and scrolling through the internet for hours and hours looking at prefernces and imagines, I discovered how cool it is to write books like this!!!! It's rather enjoyable and with a Maze Runner prefernces and imagines book already in progress, why not make one dedicated to the wonderful world of Divergent!!! The characters I will have available to request and suggest for imagines and preferences shall be: Caleb, Eric and Tobias. I know it is only three, but I feel sometimes if you don't understand a character very well or can't embody their emotions and behaviours into a written piece it makes it very difficult to write about them in relationships!!! So sorry all those other people who like other characters, I will only have these three boys. Later on I might make one dedicated to the girls of Divergent, but I shall see once I finish it. Have a great day and please do comment suggestions as it is very hard for me to get motivated and start writing if I do not have any comments. I'm struggling a lot with my Maze Runner book, as I have had only one request and so far nineteen hits, so this makes me feel like no one is interested. So if you are, please comment as it is much appreciated.</p><p>Love y'all!!!</p><p>ShadowPusheen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your New Faction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOBIAS: You leap off of the moving train and scrape your knees on the gravel covered rooftop. Panting and bleeding, you dust your *insert previous faction* clothes and get to your feet, beginning to walk over to a crowd of ink covered people. These were Dauntless members. Joining a swarm of transfers and Dauntless-borns alike, you try to recollect what had just happened. Every year, all the sixteen years olds were to choose a faction, and this year it was your turn. From being a *insert previous factipn virtues* *insert previous faction* you let your blood drip over a bowl filled with sizzling coals. You chose the race and fierce Dauntless, the police and protectors of the city. A young man with blonde hair, tattoos running up his neck and a piercing above his eyebrows scans the crowd before him, standing on a ledge. "Welcome to Dauntless! I am Eric, one of your leaders. If you want to get into Dauntless, this is the way in" he booms, staring down at a dark hole. "Is there water at the bottom?" A boy asks, an Erudite. "You think if there wasn't that they'd be so many Dauntless members?" you ask smartly. They can't just kill their initiates now. "Someone's got go first, so who is it going to be?" Eric asks. Everyone exchanges glances, not even the Dauntless bones can pluck up the courage. Despite your fear and sickly feeling growing in your stomach, you raise your hand shakily. "Me" you say. Everyone, including Eric, shifts and moves so you have a clear path. You lean over the ledge and look down into the hole, not certain of the water or net you pray will be there to break your landing. You take a deep breath in and jump. There is no time for thinking, just doing. </p><p>***</p><p>As you fall down into the hole, you feel your body being supported by a sturdy net. You have reached the end. You sigh in relief and hook your fingers through the net, until someone yanks at the net, forcing you to tumble into their arms. The young man who catches you, with beautiful deep blue eyes, looks up and down at you, studying your clothes. This was because of your old faction. Letting his grip loosen on your forearms, he pulls you away from the net. "Your name?" he asks you. "It's *insert your name*" you reply, discontinuing your stare. "Well welcome to Dauntless" he says. "*insert your name*! First jumper!" He announces. You smile and fix your wind blown hair. You could be a whole new person here. Everything about you was going to change.</p><p>***</p><p>ERIC: Four walks the stair railing to the dormitories with a piece of metal, waking everyone up. In his low and quiet voice, he says "Pit! Two minutes". You roll over with a sigh and relunctantly pick up your new Dauntless clothes. You had only been in Dauntless for 24 hours, but so much had happened, including leaping from a moving train and onto the gravel covered rooftop of the Dauntless compound. Raising your bed sheets so cover your body, you dress yourself in black clothing, Dauntless initiate uniform. While tying your shoelaces, you stumble your way to the empty Pit, the centre of Dauntless life.</p><p>***</p><p>When you reach the Pit, a blonde young man, Eric, sits on a slab of concrete, observing all of the new initiates. Four, your new instructor, stands beside him, ready to bark orders and explain how initiation will work. You stand next to the skinny blonde girl from Abnegation, newly named Tris Prior. Her eyes are glued to Four. When everyone arrives they all wait for Four to give some instructions. "Welcome initiates to Dauntless. Today is your first day of training. Training is split into two phases, first is physical where you will be pushing your body to the breaking point. Second is mental, again breaking point. At the end of each stage you will be ranked, determining your jobs" Four explains. "Ranks will also determined who will get cut. At the end of each stage, if your name is in the red, you're out" Eric adds. Your eyes flash towards him, he looks so fierce and brave. Tattoos run up his neck, making him look even more intimidating. He seems like a real Dauntless. He looks quite attractive too, you think to yourself. But this is the LEADER of your new faction. To crush on him would be pointless, as a transfer you already have a disadvantage. Right now you had to focus on getting your name above the red, being factionless isn't an option. You were going to become a real Dauntless.</p><p>***</p><p>CALEB: With your blood turning the water a light pink shade, you turn to the applauding audience of smartly dressed Erudite's. The greet you with a courteous handshake, and assist you to find your seat. This was your new faction. The intelligent Erudite's. This was where you belonged.</p><p>***</p><p>As you walk along the cracked pavement in a crowd of Erudite initiates, you look over your shoulder to see a crowd of *insert you previous faction's colours* dressed *insert previous faction*. You sigh and spot your parents with a glum look on their faces, your new transfer bringing a black mood upon them. "Are you okay?" A boy beside you asks. He is dressed in a shabby grey waistcoat and light grey slacks. Abnegation. "Um yeah, I'm okay" you lie. "I'm Caleb" he introduces himself. "Oh I'm *insert name*. It's nice to meet you" you say politely. Though it feels tempting, you don't shake his hand, as that isn't an Abnegation custom. No one can get over  faction traditions that quickly. "So I guess we're Erudite's now" you say. "Yes. It feels odd though" Caleb replies. As you approach the Erudite compound you stare at Caleb's sea foam green eyes for a while. "Are you Natalie Prior's son?" You ask, knowing the eyes well. "Yes, why?" Caleb asks awkwardly, questioning how it is you know his mother. "My mum was friends with your mum when they were both in Dauntless together" you reply. "Really?" Caleb asks, his voice thick with surprise. Perhaps he didn't know his mother was originally a Dauntless. "Yes" you smile. You feel something brewing in your stomach and a sudden heat in your cheeks. Caleb was actually extremely handsome. Lucky you both chose the right faction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life In Your New Faction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOBIAS: Nothing could have prepared you for such long days throwing punches and beating up people as though you could actually become a solider, a true Dauntless. To make matters worst, you were under the watchful eye of your handsome instructor Four, who rarely praised the best of the initiates, let alone weak girls from *insert previous faction*. In his eye you were nothing, you barely made it past the red line. One day of slacking off, and you'd be sent to live with the factionless, and that wasn't a disgrace you wished to bestow upon yourself. So every morning when dawn broke, you got dressed and swiftly snuck into the training room and bruised your knuckles, belting the heck out of the punching bag. And every morning, Four was there to watch you.</p><p>***</p><p>You hit the punching bag with all your might, ignoring the fact that Four was inches behind you. "You're weak" he comments. "Thanks, good to know" you reply sarcastically, wiping beads of sweat between punches. "You really need to put tension here" Four presses your waist gently. You look over your shoulder at Four, who still has his hand on your waist. Not daring to say anything else, you nod. "You're improving" Four comments. "Thanks" You reply, meaningful this time. It warmed you inside to finally receive praise from Four. "Extra training might get you a good job once initiation is over" Four then says. You smile slightly and stop the punching bag. "What? Like training little cherubs like me to beat the crap out of someone?" You ask jokingly. "You'd only have to do it for 10 weeks. I reckon you'd be pretty good at it. I've watched you train" Four replies, but the look on his face suggests he really means that it could be a good career path. Speechless, you throw a huge punch at the punching bag, and the metal chain links snaps, forcing the weight of the punching bag to fall onto your foot.  "Ow!!!" You squeal as you hop on one foot, clutching the other. You try to keep the pain in until Four puts his hand on your shoulder. "You okay? You don't have to be so strong, it's only me" Four says as though he cares. "Only you" you chuckle. Only your crush...</p><p>***</p><p>ERIC: As the weeks of running, climbing and fighting continue, you find your eyes get drawn to one person on the room, and one person only. And that would be one of the Dauntless leaders, Eric. You watch him as he demonstrates the excersises for the day, flexing his strong muscles and impressive tattoos. So, with the help of a few drinks and the pushing and shoving of your new Dauntless friends, you decided to get a tattoo and piercing, so you had something to show off to Eric.</p><p>***</p><p>"Go *insert name*!" The tipsy Christina encourages you as you lean back in your chair. You decide to get a tattoo of a *insert favourite animal* surrounded in a bush of *insert favourite type of flower*. Tori, the tattooist, flicks her pen and covers your forearm in ink that'll last a lifetime. You think of how crazy and stupid this is, and how you're doing it for someone who's completely out of your league. To Eric, you'd be like every other Dauntless initiate, pushed to the limits for a few weeks and then becomes a face in the crowd.</p><p>***</p><p>"Nice tats" Peter says sarcastically as you throw a punch at t your opponent in the ring. You were a teeshirt, your new tattoo visible to all. Eric observes the match and has his eyes glued to your new tattoo and piercing, a helix in your ear. Christina this morning also put a streak of eyeliner and a few flicks of her mascara, brining out the piercing *insert eye colour* colour in your eyes. You throw another punch, knocking your opponent unconscious. Eric grins, stretching the piercings in his face. Four scoops up your opponent, while you exit the ring. "Nice job today *insert previous faction*" Eric congratulates you, not with a hint of sarcasm in his voice at all. You smile and tie your hair up again into a high pony. "No, I'm Dauntless now" you reply smugly. You strut off confidently towards the punching bags, with Eric watching you leave. He stares at the way your hair tosses from side to side and the way you walk when you're in a good mood. Before starting, you look at where your name lies on the ranking board. You were 4th, and training had only just started. Who knows where your name would be at the end of stage one. You meant what you said before, you really are Dauntless now.</p><p>***</p><p>CALEB: In a big baggy blue hoody, you feel cosy and warm as you spend an afternoon reading in the Erudite compound. These visits to the library had become frequent and usual, and often you were able to peer over your book and catch a glance of your crush, the Abnegation Caleb Prior. </p><p>You crease the corner of your page and cast it aside, blinking several times. How long had you been reading for? You wonder to yourself. Long enough for your eyes to become sore and tired. You look over to Caleb, on the other side of the library, as he collects his belongings and gets up to leave. You smile softly as he drops one of his many books clumsily, not out of bitterness, but because he looked adorable whilst doing it. As he walks out to leave, one of his books is left on the table unattended. "Caleb!" You call out, but your voice is too soft for him to hear. You go and collect his book and look at the cover. It's a book about the watering systems used in Amity, something that the Erudite's produced. Smiling, you jog to catch up with Caleb.</p><p>***</p><p>"Caleb!" You call out panting as you jog along the glass corridors. "Hmm?" Caleb whips his head around, recognising your voice. "You dropped your book" you tell him, passing it back kindly. "Thank you. It's one of my favourites" Caleb replies gratefully. "Mind if I borrow it sometime?" You ask, trying to make an excuse to talk to Caleb, not that you needed one. He trusted you completely, you two sat together whenever Jeanine was giving lectures. Your favourites were the ones about *insert favourite topic*. "Of course. No problem" Caleb replies, his Abnegation shining through. "Well let me know when you finish it and maybe we can do a book swap or something" you offer, grinning. Caleb smiles. "Of course I can" he replies. "Well I'll see you at dinner" you say, waving. "Bye *insert name*!" He waves as he walks off. You were really starting to like Caleb. A lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>